


Please stop hiding, some of us want to see you.

by Ember360



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember360/pseuds/Ember360
Summary: Fitzroy "accidentally" spies on Argo, who then proceeds to have a breakdown right in front of him.
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	Please stop hiding, some of us want to see you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @nells-beells on Tumblr for giving me prompt number 63, "You can’t keep it all inside, you know? Bottling it up won’t do any good." with Maplekeene!

Fitzroy was curled up in his bed, with blankets and pillows covering almost every inch of him so he was hidden from the world. It felt so nice to finally have the luxury of a big, soft bed back, and he was determined to enjoy it. The beds in their old dorm had only had one thin sheet and a flat pillow, and this was one thing that Fitzroy had been really looked forward to ever since he had made the decision to become a villain and therefore move dorms. 

The only part of him that was peeking out were his eyes, which were looking across the room towards his window. It was overcast outside, and it looked very cold. Not like Fitzroy's covers. He smiled smugly and scooted a bit further in. 

Suddenly, the door to the room opened, and Fitzroy watched as Argo rushed in. He opened his mouth to speak, but then he saw how Argo was acting. The genasi's eyes swept the room quickly, assessing whether or not his roommates were inside. He apparently wasn't looking very hard, since he didn't even see Fitzroy. Argo peaked his head in the room belonging to the Firbolg and him and saw no-one. Fitzroy watched in tentative curiosity. If Argo was hiding something, he definitely wanted to know about it. He hadn't had the time to confront him about sneaking out at night after all, and what if Argo did something that might clue him in on what was going on? 

Finally, Argo seemed to determine that he was alone. He stood in the door frame leading to Fitzroy's room, staring at the floor, and this time the half-elf noticed his expression. Argo looked like he was on the verge of tears, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. He tried to take a deep breath, but it came out shuddering, like he was trying to keep something in. He continued to do this again in again, but the tears forming at his eyes didn't stop. Argo slammed one boot down on the hard wooden floor in anger, and the noise gave Fitzroy a bit of a start. 

"Goddammit, keep yourself _together_ ," Argo hissed at himself. He took another deep inhale, but this time when he let go it dissolved into sobs. Argo curled in on himself, leaning against the wall and sinking down to the floor. He hugged his knees tightly and sobbed into them, huddled into a ball.

Alright, Fitzroy couldn't just sit and watch this anymore. "Argo?" he said hesitantly, removing himself from the cushions and covers that enveloped him. 

Argo looked up in shock, and once he saw Fitzroy it looked like he was beginning to panic. "Fi- Fitzroy, um, hey!" his voice cracked as he desperately wiped at the tears still streaming down his face and scrambled to feet. "I didn't even see ya there, uh... how long've you been there?"

"I've been here for like the last ten minutes," Fitzroy said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed as he sat up. "Are... are you alright?" 

Argo laughed a bit, avoiding his eyes, always avoiding Fitzroy's eyes... "Who, me? Yeah, I'm good, just um..." He paused, no doubt looking for some excuse as to why he had just been curled up on the floor, and why his eyes were wet and puffy. Argo swallowed and took another deep breath that got caught in his throat. 

"I don't think you're telling the truth," Fitzroy said, crossing his arms in a disapproving manner. "Usually people don't have meltdowns when they're 'good'"

Argo flinched. "Yeah... Yeah I know, I'm just... I got a poor grade on my Blame-Taking quiz and-"

"Oh my _gods_ , would you please _stop_ that?" Fitzroy huffed, and Argo looked up at him in surprise. "Just... quit _lying_ , even if it's just about... I dunno, being sad or something! You can’t keep it all inside, you know. Bottling it up won’t do any good."

There was a moment of silence as Argo processed Fitzroy's words. Fitzroy began to worry that his approach had been too curt, that he had let his frustration get the best of him. Yes, Argo needed to be called out but Fitzroy hadn't really done it in the nicest way. 

"I'm sorry..." Argo whispered, staring at his feet as the tears came back to him. Fitzroy's heart ached at the sight of him standing there like he wanted to disappear, although he wasn't completely sure why.

"Come here," Fitzroy offered, patting the spot on his bed beside him. Argo obliged and sat down, sinking a bit into the fluffy comfortor. Fitzroy wanted to reach out and hug him, but he wasn't sure whether Argo would want him to or not. The two men fell into an awkward silence as Argo cried softly.

"I'm so, so sorry," the sidekick choked again, and he dissolved into another volley of sobs. Fitzroy wrapped his arms around him and shifted a bit, and Argo did the same until they were both fully on the bed, backs against its frame and pillows. "I'm sorry," Argo weeped, curling into Fitzroy's arms. 

Fitzroy rubbed Argo's back softly. "Shhh," he said, his lips just slightly brushing against Argo's temple, a sensation that both of them liked but neither of them would admit. Slowly but surely, Argo's sobs came to a stop and his breathing returned to a somewhat normal state. Fitzroy continued to run his hands down his friend's back and hug him, not wanting to let go. Not yet. Maybe not ever...

"I'm a bad friend," Argo murmured, his expression dull and sorrowful. Fitzroy pulled Argo away from him just a bit, so he could look him in the face. 

"I thought I told you to stop lying." Fitzroy frowned as he cupped Argo's cheek softly, brushing away a few on-coming tears with his thumb.

"Mm. You're just saying that to be polite..."

"Since when have I ever been polite?"

Argo laughed, and Fitzroy's heart beamed at the sight of his smile. "That's fair, I suppose." Argo leaned into his touch softly, and Fitzroy had the sudden urge to get closer. Which was... Confusing, to say the least. But not in an unwelcome way.

"Really, though," Fitzroy said, staring into Argo's beautiful hazel eyes, eyes that he could get lost in forever. "Please don't hide your feelings. I don't care if it's anger or sadness or whatever just... You don't need to hide things from me, okay?"

"I- I just don't want to bother you, ya know? You've got your whole thing with yer magic and becoming a villain and I... I don't want to distract you from what's important," Argo reasoned.

Without even thinking, Fitzroy pressed a gentle kiss to Argo's forehead. "Argo, _you're_ important." The knight pulled his sidekick closer and started to run his fingers through his long dark hair softly. Argo felt so small in his arms, so vulnerable. Fitzroy wanted to promise him safety, to promise him that he would always be there to take care of him, no matter what.

"Oh..." Argo murmured softly. He smiled and started to quietly cry again. And this time it was not out misery or shame, but rather out of the pure joy of being important, being cared for, being loved...

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thanks so much for all the prompts! My Taz Tumblr and the prompt list are [here](https://dungeon-fever.tumblr.com/post/620959529235038208/100-prompts-list) if you want to send something in (anon is on)! 
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this one, it's soft o'clock. ALso??? There are like over 50 Maplekeene fics here now? That's amazing?? I remember back when there were literally only three???? And now we have like a whole community and I just... I dunno, it just makes me so happy to a part of something like that, man, like... wow.


End file.
